The Sakura Blossom: Redone
by thatrandomkid
Summary: Okay, everyone! TAKE TWO! Sasuke is finally back. After months of dreaming of a certain cherry blossom, he finds himself back in Konoha, though wounded. But, heres a twist. He cant remeber anything about his life before Orochimaru... R
1. A Faded Past

Chapter 1 "A Faded Past"

_"I...I...I Love you! Stay with me, You won't regret it, Sasuke! Just stay, It would mean the world to me! Everything would be fun and happy and... everything! It would be everything! I'd even help you with your revenge! Just please...please...", _Cherry pink hair drifted across her features, as she stared at his back.

_"Hn. You haven't changed at all. All you are is an annoying little fan girl. Nothing more, nothing less. You aren't stronger. You aren't even prettier. All you've done is put up an act, this whole time. No, no." _He looked towards her coldly, _"You are just really annoying." _

_"Sasuke-kun..." _Green eyes misted up, testing him, _"Please...Don't Leave! If you do, I'll scream!"_ For a moment, the onyx eyed boy disappeared, but soon he was behind her, twiddling his fingers in her hair.

His eyes softened for a moment as he whispered into her ear, but then, as she fell limp in his arms, they hardened again and he placed her on a nearby bench. Moments later he was gone. Only a single kunai left behind, placed gently in her arms.

--

**A/N:Again it was short, but i changed it up a bit from my original intro. Heres hoping it turned out okay for all you Sakura Blossom Fans...**

**-Random**


	2. Remember Me?

Chapter 2 "Remember Me?"

Sasuke awoke from his slumber, sweat slowly beading on his forehead.

_' Who could that girl possibly be??' _he thought, _' So often I think of her, but I cannot recall her name.' _His brow furrowed, _' I'm not sure how or when i met her, but I know her. Curse this blasted seal.'_ He looked dejectedly down at the black mark on his shoulder before sitting up. However, with a gasp, he quickly lowered himself once again. Pain gripped at his ribs and abdomen.. and well, pretty much everywhere else too. His eyelids flickered down and up for a moment before he remembered the previous day's events.

--Flashback--

_"Such hope I had for you S-sasuke... but here you are, fawning over some pink haired girl that probably doesn't even exist. A girl you cant even remember! To think I have put the Heaven seal on the likes of you," Orochimaru sneered, and the candle light cast shadows on his twisted face, "Pathetic Ingrate. Are you willing to throw away such power and might.. for none other than a cherry blossom girl?!"_

_Sasuke did nothing but give the snake his infamous death glare, "Yes." he replied curtly, "I've spent so much time as your puppet. I've already forgotten my friends and my entire life, even almost my entire purpose to be here in the first place. I have all i need from you, _my lord, _two years of power and refinement should be plenty to knock my idiot brother to the ground." the young Uchiha turned and began to walk away from the snake-pit, when Orochimaru himself attacked._

_The first blows exchanged were taijustsu, and were quickly evaded by both parties. However, as Orochimaru brought out the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Sasuke began to waver and the quick blade concealed in the snake's own mouth began to cut away at Sasuke. In the midst of the grueling fight, Sasuke finally gave in and used the last of his chakra to transport him to a quiet forest clearing, far away from Orochimaru's clutches._

_--_End Flashback--

Sasuke threw his fist against the ground in frustration. Here he was in the middle of Konohagakure's forests. He was lost, wounded and hungry in a secluded clearing where no one would ever find him. During the transportation justsu, it seemed better to get somewhere alone, but now, he realized that he was stuck there in his private training grounds, until someone found him. _'Great...'_ with a small sigh, he lowered his eyelids once again and surrendered to sleep.

--

A pink haired konouchi by name of Haruno Sakura tugged at the sleeves of her new dress as she wandered into the forest. Though the fabric was thick, the cold wind blew right through her and she shivered. _'Deceiving sun.'_ , She thought as she looked up at the perfect blue sky with spite. The weather suited her though. The cool breeze slowed her thoughts from turning into one jumbled mess.

Once again the konouchi became lost in her thoughts of a certain long gone Uchiha boy, who had stolen her heart long before the age of twelve. The memories pained her and unconsciously she touched the cold metal kunai that was wound about her neck like a necklace as her feet turned themselves down a path she had been down many times before. Towards the clearing. _His_ clearing.

Sakura fiddled with the ninja tool about her neck thoughts streaming through her mind, _' Why did he leave me this..? Why did he ever leave at all?' _

After a long trek, she finally arrived at his training ground. However, it seemed she was not the only one there. As soon as the sunlight hit her pink locks, she heard the labored breathing of a nin. Panic rushed through her as she looked at the state of the shinobi's body and quickly she went to work, not even checking his face until her healing process was complete.

When she looked up though, her rosy face paled. Sakura gripped her shaking hands until they too were paling, "Sasuke..."

--

Three hours later, the last rays of the sun were starting to recede behind the horizon and the smell of ramen wafted through the air. "I'm not paying for it, dobe..." the raven haired boy stirred in his sleep, as Sakura sipped from her bowl.

"You never did change, did you Sasuke-kun...?" Her green eyes glimmered in the last of the day's light and for the first time in two years, she smiled.

--

**A/N: WOO. I actually like it this time. **

**Again though, i forgot the disclaimer. Damn.**

**So here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, i do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I probably never will either. I mean, who'd be crazy enough to put me in charge of a load of ninjas?**

**Hope you all like it!**

**-Random**


	3. Bloody Nightmares

_Red. The crimson color of death. It was splattered everywhere. The walls, the floor. It's liquid form sloshed in his shoes as he ran though puddles of it. The hallway was stained and the windows were broken, with shuriken and kunai sticking from their wooden panes. All he could see was his little trembling hand pushing open his parents' door, and slowly a scene was revealed to him._

_The bodies of his mother and father lay on the floor, the deadly color leaking from their wounds. Everything was red. His body stiffened as a voice flooded into his ears, smoother than the crimson blood that covered the floor. A new color swam into his vision. Black. Black shading the red. Those horrid red eyes._

_"Well done little brother._ _Now you're_ just. Like. Me_," gasping for breath, the five year-old looked down and took in his red hands and a bloody kunai. Shaking, he released the weapon and turned to face the corpses once again. However, they were no longer the bodies of his parents, instead pink hair splayed across a horror filled face, and empty blue eyes stared blankly at him under shocks of blond hair. He spun around to flee from the room, but came face to face with his father. His grinning,_ dead, _bloody father._

_"Finally," the dead man's voice croaked "You're just like your brother…" his brother's mad cackle filled his mind as words resounded through the wreck of a room._

_" He'll turn out just like him…"_

_" How's Itachi's little mini-me…?"_

_"You'll be just like your brother, won't you Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke…Just like him … Sasuke … Sasuke_,"

-

"Sasuke," Sakura shook the youngest Uchiha, "Wake up. You're scaring me…"

"NO!" The ebony haired boy started awake. His eyes were glazed over and his fist was clenched tight.

The pink haired konouchi let out a sigh of relief. "You've been struggling in your sleep. You had me worried there for a bit." At the sound of her voice, Sasuke whipped out kunai in a defensive position, crossed above his chest, before taking a look at her. Starting from her feet then going up, he analyzed her.

_' Muscled legs, sandals, dress –looks uncomfortable-, strong arms, gloved hands, small bust –definitely konouchi-, forehead protector –She's a Konoha nin, eh? -, Green eyes, pink hair…'_ His weapons lowered in shock.

"You," his voice was questioning, curious even. "Damn, I must be asleep still," he slapped his leg with the flat of his blade and looked up again. "Hmm… A genjutsu maybe?" He pocketed his weapons and made the handsign to dispel. Again he looked up, only to see the pinkette nin still standing there, smirking at him. Now, he was annoyed, "Alright, listen here you hallucination. Dispel immediately."

The girl just chuckled and responded, "No." Irritated, Sasuke stood up, "Dispel, damn you." He was shaking his fist before he looked down and realized, _' he was standing up, and pain wasn't shooting from every pore of his body.'_ Shakily, he lowered himself back into a sitting position, suddenly completely laid back once again. "So… I'm … I'm not hallucinating… Am I?"

The healer just shook her head in reply. "Then… then that means that you're her…" he fixed his eyes on the cherry blossom pattern on her necklace, and the kunai hanging from it. "Sa-Sakura…"

-

"So, what you're saying is, You can't remember anything?"

The sky was dark now, and the stars were hidden behind stormy gray clouds.

Sasuke nodded, "I can't even remember where I live," The fire before them crackled, and shadows danced across the clearing.

"Then, how is it you remember me?" The firelight made her curious emerald eyes glow.

"I'm not sure how. I'm not even sure why I forgot everything. I think it has something to do with the curse mark," He gestured towards his shoulder, "Maybe we can figure it out. Tell me, was I close to you when I lived in Konoha?"

"Well… Not exactly. We were on the same team, cell seven if you can recall, but you never really accepted me. Hell, you paid more attention to Naruto in one day than you ever did to me for as long as I've known you… Naruto… You know that he's been risking his life just to bring you home? He hardly sleeps anymore. He's always training now, always accepting missions. He's grown a lot in these past few years, though he's still naïve as ever. What a fit he'll have when he sees you've come back of your own accord. He's been pushing himself into the ground so that he could drag you back…" Sakura chuckled, a distant look in her eye, "He…he never gave up on you…Even after everyone else did."

"Naruto, eh? That name rings a bell… I can't see a face though. All that comes to me is… is a feeling of friendship… and a feeling of envy. Envy and friendship, those two seem to go hand in hand in many situations…" Sasuke's eyes stared past his feminine companion, lost in the past, "I remember feeling like no one could replace him. He was my best friend, I think, but at the same time I envied him. He was… He had soo much power. Power that I needed… I needed because… because…" His brows furrowed as he tried to remember, "I can't quite recall it… Something about my brother…hmm"

Sakura's eyes widened at the last bit, but the healer nin quickly composed herself. "Don't strain yourself, Sasuke I've only just healed you. Any physical or mental strain could reverse everything I've been working at. Why don't you just lie down for now. Sleep. Tomorrow, we will head back to the village…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the third chapter! This is where things start to differ from the original piece a load more. I'm going to make Sasuke remember. He doesn't get a fancy jutsu to share memories. Unfortunately, this means he will be way OOC for a while until he remembers everything. The chapters are gradually getting longer, so hold out for a bit longer while I think how to write out the next few chapters. **

**Also, I am seeking a BETA READER! I was really hoping for someone who is familiar with my writing style, so if you are interested, please pm me. Thanks a load.**

**So that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Random**


End file.
